La impronta de Jacob
by Yare-Usagi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella fuera convertida en vampiro después de ser mordida por James? ¿La impronta de Jacob llegaría algún día? Esto es lo que mi loca imaginación cree que pasaría. Disfrútenlo!


**Hola a tod s los que pasaron por aquí xD**

 **Bien, una explicación breve. Esto es lo que creo que pasaría si Bella se transformara en el libro uno, por lo que no tendría a Renesmee y no sería la impronta de Jacob xD**

 **Bueno, les dejo disfrutar y nos leemos al final n.n**

* * *

¿Qué pasaría si Jacob jamás se hubiera enamorado de Bella? ¿Y si Edward no hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarla y ella se hubiera convertido en una vampiresa? ¿Cómo podría haberse improntado Jacob?

Habían pasado años desde que Isabella Swan había muerto para su familia, se había convertido en una vampira y eso había despertado a Jacob.

A pesar de que él la quería mucho, se había tenido que separar de ella y de su nueva familia de sanguijuelas chupasangres. Se había separado ya mucho tiempo de su familia, cuatro años aproximadamente. Y esa era la primera vez que regresaba a casa. Por la boda de Sam y Emily.

 _Así que regresas a casa Jake_ dijo Sam con un tono de alivio _eso nos alegraría a todos, más a Billy ya que no comparte los gustos, por los hombres, de tu hermana._

 _Sé que mi viejo quiere tanto a Paul como yo al chicle de mis patas._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardes en llegar? La boda es dentro de tres días_

 _Acelero todo lo que puedo_ dijo con algo de enojo _no me pidas milagros._

 _Bien, pues te estaremos esperando_ dijo sin inmutarse por el tono del chico _tienes que ir completamente elegante ¿de acuerdo? Emily quiere que sea inolvidable_

 _¿Yo con un traje? No tengo ni ropa ni dinero para comprarme algo como eso. Y mucho menos ropa para transfórmame_

 _Emily pensó lo mismo y por eso te consiguió un traje_

De la memoria del macho alfa apareció un traje completo algo gastado, de un color gris ceniza y con aspecto antiguo

 _Wow_ dijo, intentando que sus verdaderos pensamientos no pudieran ser escuchados _es… encantador. ¿Está segura de que me quedara? Creo que ahora mido cerca de los 2 metros._

 _La verdad tampoco me gusta_ dijo con diversión Sam _yo le dije que no te agradaría y que no podrías utilizarlo a menos de que fuera de tu taya._

 _Estoy seguro de que no pudiste convencerla de eso, Sam_

 _No, ni un poco. Ella está tan emocionada que siente que el mundo no puede tener una tragedia antes de su boda_

 _Tú también estás emocionado, puedo sentir tu euforia a pesar que estoy muy lejos de ti._

 _Sí, lo admito, también estoy emocionado_ Jacob podía sentir la sonrisa en sus palabras _vuelve pronto, Jake. Quil y Embry te extrañan demasiado._

 _Claro, estaré allá más pronto de lo que crees._

 _Gracias. Entonces me voy, tengo cosas que organizar_

 _Hasta luego, "macho alfa"_ se burló Jacob y Sam se fue.

El enorme lobo de pelaje color chocolate se detuvo un momento cerca de un rio, llevaba horas corriendo y la garganta le quemaba. Se recostó en la hierba cerca de la sombra de un gran árbol y se dispuso a descansar.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió, quizás dos horas o un minuto, pero el sonido de un grito aterrado lo despertó. Usualmente no ayudaría a humanos por el simple hecho de que no quería llamar la atención, pero esta ocasión tenía dos razones importantes.

Primera: el pestilente olor de un chupasangre quemaba sus lobunas fosas nasales

Segunda: el grito era de una chica que lo llamaba con ferocidad.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió a donde el grito sonaba saliendo unos minutos después a un claro. Mirando con atención a su alrededor, detecto que alguien se acercaba a paso torpe hasta que la vio.

Ella tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, unos ojos tan verdes como la misma maleza del bosque en el que se encontraba, la piel tan clara que daba la impresión de que jamás le había dado el sol en su vida. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que se detuviera. No. Jacob Black, el nieto del último alfa de su manada, ahora sentía como si todos los hilos que lo ataban al mundo se rompieran y solo se formara uno. Esa chica era la indicada para estar toda su vida con ella.

Todo eso paso en unos pocos segundos, ella se había quedado tan sorprendida que olvido de quien estaba huyendo. Cayo al suelo con un cuerpo sobre su espalda, Jacob se abalanzo derribando al chupasangre y protegiendo a su impronta. Ella se levantó y se quedó cerca del lomo del enorme lobo, mirando con miedo a su atacante.

Por primera vez Jacob vio con quien se enfrentaba. Era una vampira, de cabellos color chocolate, ojos anaranjados, piel blanca como la cal y mostrando los colmillos amenazadoramente. Pronto sintió que venían más detrás de ella. Bella Swan, la chica de la que se había enamorado fugazmente, estaba atacando a una humana.

–asqueroso perro –dijo con voz cantarina pero amenazante –aléjate de mí presa.

Jacob gruño y los pelos del lomo se le erizaron. Se agacho un poco y, como si la chica leyera sus pensamientos, se subió a su lomo agarrándose con fuerza de su erizado pelaje.

–¡Espera Bella! –escucho la voz de alguien detrás de ellos. Comenzó a caminar lentamente para alejarse de los que, él, sabía llegarían –No los ataques.

–esa chica me estuvo siguiendo, sabe que somos. No puedo dejarla vivir con ese tipo de información, Edward.

–¡No ataques, Bella! –dijo la voz del conocido doctor de Forks, Carlisle Cullen

La vampira dejo de mostrar los dientes, pero aun los miraba con enojo y suspicacia. De donde la chica de diecisiete inmortales años salió, siete más la siguieron haciendo que la chica que estaba en el lomo de Jacob chillara y ocultara la cara en su pelaje.

–¿Por qué me impides atacarlos? Solo son un perro sarnoso y una simple humana –se quejó con su pareja

–no puedes atacarlos porque el lobo es Jacob Black –Bella lo medito un segundo y luego abrió los ojos como platos –y la chica que perseguías es su pareja de toda la vida.

–¿Jacob Black? ¿El hijo de Billy Black, el amigo de Charlie? –pregunto, aun sin creérselo

–sí –dijo el doctor –Jacob, ¿Por qué no te transformas para que podamos hablar? –pidió con amabilidad.

 _¡Claro!_ pensó Jacob _y mostrarle a todas estas chicas mi perfecta anatomía. No gracias, me gusta mi forma lobuna_

–Dice que no quiere mostrarse desnudo frente a todos –dijo la pareja de Bella con una sonrisa burlona

–hum –medito el líder de la familia –Emmett ¿Tienes algún cambio de ropa en tu mochila?

–Claro, pero solo son unos shorts viejos.

–¿No te importaría utilizarlos? –le pregunto la pareja de Carlisle

 _No pienso utilizar ropa que usa el chupasangre, ustedes apestan horrible_ se quejó, mirando al que podía leer las mentes.

–no seas llorica –frunció el ceño –es la ropa de Emmett o mostrarte desnudo frente a las chicas. La verdad es que no tienes nada que alguien aquí no haya visto.

Jacob gruño con rabia, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Se acercó poco hacia donde se encontraban el grupo de vampiros sintiendo la tensión de Bella. La pareja del doctor se acercó también con la ropa que le prestarían y la dejo en el piso con cautela. Jacob sentía que la nariz le explotaría y escuchaba los lloriqueos de la chica a cada paso que daba.

 _No me gustaría dejarla con ustedes… pero no quiero que me vea desnudo_ dijo con furia mirando nuevamente a Edward.

–no te preocupes, nosotros la protegeremos –se acercó y Jacob gruño, haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente –bien, como quieras. Carlisle, Jacob quiere que seas tú quien la cuide.

–con mucho gusto lo hare.

Jacob se alejó dándole el espacio suficiente para que el aire puro llenara nuevamente sus pulmones. Dejo la prenda en el suelo y con el hocico toco levemente el costado de la chica. Ella lo miro a los ojos y, como si entendiera lo que pedía, ella bajo del lomo del chico y se quedó allí, paralizada de miedo mirando a Bella.

Cuando Carlisle dio un paso para acercarse, ella volvió a esconderse en el lomo del enorme lobo, pero una mirada le bastó para saber que ese hombre no le haría daño. Camino con duda hacia él y cuando Jacob estuvo seguro de que estaba completamente a salvo, corrió a los matorrales y se volvió a transformar en humano por primera vez en cuatro años. Miro los shorts y pensó "¡Esto está completamente nuevo! Como dice que son viejos" y se apresuró a regresar con la chica que había dejado a merced de los vampiros.

–muy bien, me tienen desprotegido ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto una profunda voz desde las sombras.

–que te muestres –dijo Edward con recelo.

De unos matorrales salió un joven de unos veintiún años, con el cabello largo y rebelde, ojos color chocolate, piel morena y de unos 1,95 cm, abdomen, brazos y piernas perfectamente marcados.

–diste un estirón ¿No es así, Jacob? –pregunto Bella, asombrada del cambio del chico

–Ni lo imaginas, Bella. Pero tengo una pregunta ¿No estabas muerta? –Los ojos de la vampira ardieron de furia –Charlie va a visitarte en tu tumba todos los fines de semana. Me dijeron que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en la taberna.

–No la provoques, Black –dijo Edward sosteniendo los brazos de la vampira –no soy responsable por lo que pueda hacerte.

Sorprendidos, todos miraron como la chica que había estado junto a Carlisle corría en dirección al enorme chico y se colocaba frente a él con los brazos abiertos.

–No le hagan nada –por primera vez, Jacob escucho su voz y sintió como si fuera el canto de un ángel –No quiero que lo lastimen.

–Escudándote en una niña –se burló Bella –podría romperle el cuello con demasiada facilidad. Ella no es competencia para mí.

Jacob soltó un gruñido animal y fulmino a Bella con la mirada. Ella también hacia lo mismo con él.

–No pelearemos aquí –dijo el doctor con cierta autoridad al notar que los brazos del chico comenzaban a temblar violentamente –solo te hemos pedido hablar. Nadie de nuestra familia te atacara a ti o a la chica

–dígale eso a Bella, ella no parece compartir sus pensamientos –colocó a la joven detrás de su cuerpo al ver que comenzaba a temblar.

–Jasper –pidió el líder del grupo y el chico rubio asintió

–Ahora, que es lo que quieren.

–saber qué haces aquí –dijo la chica Barbie –este no es tu territorio.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –Fingió meditar la pregunta –no lo sé. Tal vez me fui de casa días después de que me convertí. Por cierto –miro a Bella –fue el mismo día que mi padre y yo nos enteramos de tu muerte.

–eso hace cuatro años –dijo Bella con enojo – ¿me vas a decir que no te interesa lo que pase con Billy? ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto tiempo de tu hogar, perro?

–¿Qué no me importa lo que pase con Billy? –Dijo con rabia – ¡Claro que me importa y por eso siempre estoy en comunicación con él! Pero tú que me puedes decir sobre lo que importa o no. Tú no has hablado ni con Charlie ni con Renée. ¿Acaso pensaste en las lágrimas que les harías derramar? ¿En lo que pasaría después de que "murieras", en los problemas que los meterías?

–Yo no los he metido en problemas, los aleje de mí y de todo lo que me rodeaba.

–¿Tú crees que eso es suficiente? ¿Qué a una persona no le duele que alguien querido se aleje de ti? ¿Acaso sabes lo que Charlie tuvo que pagar después de tu muerte, del juicio que llevo tu madre a cabo acusándolo de no prestarte la atención necesaria?

Bella se quedó callada, solo miraba al chico con ojos penetrantes.

–Renée no haría eso –dijo con seguridad

–¿A no? Manda a cualquiera de ellos –señalo a la familia Cullen –a Forks y pregunta por el estado de Charlie. Todo mundo conoce lo que paso con el jefe de policías Swan. Le quedan unos pocos años para que se retire. Mi padre está preocupado por su salud. Sinceramente yo también. Pero dime una cosa ¿Tu nueva familia no te mantuvo informada de eso? me he enterado que más de una vez han estado en Forks después de que te fueras.

Bien. Jacob había echado leña al fuego. Ahora solo tenía que pensar que hacer si Bella se disponía a atacarlo para proteger a la chica. Pero ella no hizo nada, solo permaneció con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

–me…me quiero ir –murmuro la chica y todos la voltearon a ver, haciendo que se escondiera más en la espalda de Jacob.

–muy bien. Si no tiene nada mejor que hacer, pues yo sí. Tengo que llegar a mi casa y si me disculpan, estoy un poco atrasado.

Se agacho quedando en cuclillas y miro rápido a la chica pelirroja, ella entendió y se subió a su ancha espalda sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta que él estuvo seguro de que no podrían ser escuchados con sus súper oídos.

–tu nombre es Jacob Black ¿No es así? –pregunto la chica, intentando hacer platica

–sí –dijo el con voz amable –pero yo aún no se el tuyo.

–mi nombre es Penélope Purcell, pero puedes decirme Penny.

–Penny… me gusta. ¿Qué edad tienes?

–tengo dieciocho, ¿tu cuantos tienes?

–diecinueve

–¿Enserio? –pregunto sorprendida al tiempo que bajaba de la espalda del chico. Tenía mucho calor.

–sí –sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca–sé que parezco de más, pero esa es la edad que tengo biológicamente.

Ambos siguieron caminando, sin decir nada, hasta que él se detuvo en seco al escuchar su estómago gruñir. Penny rio un poco y lo miro a los ojos.

–creo que tienes que comer. ¿Qué te apetece?

–¿Ahora mismo? Un delicioso ciervo.

–pero… ¿No se antoja algo de comida humana?

–bueno, prefiero comerme un ciervo a comer cincuenta hamburguesas. A demás, no cuento con dinero.

–¿Por qué tendrías que comer tantas? –Pregunto con interés y Jacob comenzó a contarle todo acerca de su linaje, sus antepasados y lo que hacían y eran –siempre lo supe –dijo con una sonrisa cuando llegaron al lugar donde Jacob se había echado momentos atrás para poder descansar –sabía que en algún lugar del mundo habían criaturas terroríficas y mágicas.

–¿No te asuste? –pregunto con interés

–alguien normal se asustaría si estuviera frente a frente con un lobo de tres metros de altura, claro. Pero yo no soy alguien normal –ella sonrió para sí –siempre me han conocido por ser una chica rara. Alguien obsesionada con vampiros y hombres lobo. Miren ahora, idiotas. He conocido a las dos especies en un solo día.

–no sé si eres alguien afortunada o con muy mala suerte –dijo con un toque de humor –mira que conocer vampiros y hombres lobo en un solo día.

Ambos rieron unos momentos, luego, mirando el rio correr, el estómago de Jacob volvió a rugir.

–creo que deberías cazar… tienes un… camino largo por delante –a Jacob lo golpeo la realidad. Él no podía vivir sin su Penny.

–¿Quieres venir conmigo? –Pregunto con desesperación –Puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras busco un lugar en donde vivir. Mi padre estará encantado. Pero necesito una respuesta pronto, tengo que partir esta misma noche.

Los ojos de la chica se habían abierto de par en par. Le sorprendía que ese chico que apenas había conocido le propusiera vivir con él, pero, de alguna forma, ella quería eso. ¿Qué más daba? Ella no tenía padres, no tenía amigos o familia alguna que la ataran a ese lugar.

–Sí, me iré contigo –Jacob sintió una enorme dicha al escuchar esas palabras de ella. Sin pensarlo, la abrazo y dio vueltas haciéndola reír

–gracias, gracias, gracias –la apretujo contra su pecho con cuidado –te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo.

–de eso estoy segura –dijo ella con una sonrisa –pero tengo que ir a mi casa por cosas. ¿Te importaría comer y luego dejarme lo más cerca que puedas de la ciudad?

–Claro que no –se separó de ella y le tomo el rostro –pero regresa antes del anochecer. Te esperaré donde te haya dejado.

–muy bien. Entonces, anda y caza un par de ciervos.

Jacob asintió y comenzó a correr hacia los matorrales, se desvistió y se transformó. Camino hacia Penny con el short en el hocico y comenzó a escarbar un profundo hoyo con sus enormes garras, metió la prenda adentro y luego rellenó el hueco nuevamente. Penny miro los ojos chocolate de Jacob, acaricio su hocico y él dio un suave gruñido en señal de gusto.

Cazo y luego regreso al lado de la chica, quien lo esperaba aventando piedras al rio. Jacob se acercó con sigilo y golpeo suavemente el codo de ella, haciéndola suspirar.

–bien, es hora de que valla por mis cosas, ¿No? –Jacob asintió –entonces, vamos allá.

Se subió nuevamente al lomo del enorme lobo y sintió como comenzó a correr. Podía sentir los músculos de sus patas delanteras contraerse y relajarse a cada zancada. Y finalmente llegaron al lugar.

Cuando bajo, se colocó frente al rostro del lobo y deposito un suave beso en su hocico, sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Jacob no quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que si se iría con él, antes tenía que arreglar sus cosas. Espero con paciencia, permitiéndose tener una pequeña siesta antes de emprender su pesado viaje de regreso a La Push.

Cuando llego a su departamento, rápidamente metió unas cuantas ropas a la mochila que siempre utilizaba para viajar. Guardo sus documentos importantes por si pasaban por alguna aduana y un par de fotos. Pensó rápidamente. ¿Qué le faltaba? Jacob. Él no tenía ropa más que ese short que dejo en el árbol después de transformarse. Tenía que ir de compras urgentemente.

Salió de la tercera tienda en ese día y metió todo a la mochila. Le daría la sorpresa cuando se encontrara nuevamente con él.

–Así que eres su impronta –dijo una voz cantarina que le helo la sangre – ¿Te cuento un secreto? Él estuvo enamorado de mí antes que de ti. ¿Crees que le importas tanto como alguna vez le importe yo?

Penny no respondió, se limitó a ignorarla con miedo. Camino nuevamente hacia el bosque, deseando que esa vampira, Bella, dejara de acosarla.

Se encontró con Jacob dormido profundamente, ella sonrió con ternura y se encamino hacia él.

–¿Jacob? –él lobo abrió levemente los ojos, y luego soltó un bufido que sonaba más como a un suspiro. Se levantó perezosamente y golpeo con ternura el brazo de la chica –sí, sé que tarde un poco más de lo esperado pero mira, estamos a tiempo para partir –el lobo miro en dirección a su mochila –no te preocupes, tengo todo lo que necesito. Ropa, papeles personales, neceseres de aseo. Todo empacado para un largo viaje. –el lobo asintió y se agacho para que ella pudiera montarse a su lomo.

Jacob volvió a correr en dirección al rio y, acercándose nuevamente al árbol donde había escondido la ropa, comenzó a desenterrar y se la entregó a Penny quien entendió que él se volvería a transformar en alguna otra ocasión. Lo guardo y el viaje hacia algún lugar que desconocía comenzó.

Penny se alegraba que el pelaje de Jacob fuera tan grande y caliente, porque a la velocidad que iban, estaba segura que ella se habría congelado si no fuera por eso. Se detuvieron en la mañana cerca de un pueblo. Ella se estiro sintiendo que todo le tronaba, Jacob le golpeo suavemente el brazo y ella le entrego su short. Segundos después, él salió luciendo una sonrisa radiante.

–tienes que comer algo, por eso hemos parado.

–pero… tu compromiso ¿No era urgente?

–¿La boda de Sam?... bueno, sí. Pero me preocupas más tú, que llegar temprano a una misa.

Penny se sorprendió. ¿Pensaba ir a una boda completamente desnudo?

–¿tienes un traje? –pregunto algo sorprendida

–eh… no, pero Emily, la novia, me consiguió… uno.

–¿Cómo sabe que te quedara?

–no lo sabe –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –pero tampoco me importa. Solo será por un rato.

–¡Como que no te importa! Ese será el día más especial de esa mujer, tiene que importarte a como dé lugar.

–no tengo dinero para comprarme uno.

–no te preocupes por eso –saco una billetera de su mochila y le mostro una tarjeta de crédito –yo puedo comprarte uno.

–no permitiré que me compres ropa, Penny.

–muy tarde –dijo buscando en su mochila –ya te compre. No creo que a las personas les agrade que un chico semidesnudo y descalzo ande por las calles.

Jacob vio con asombro la ropa que le había conseguido. Una camiseta con cuello de V color verde militar, un pantalón de mezclilla que parecía ser de su talla exacta, una camisa de cuadros color negra con gris y unos tenis.

–¿Y la ropa interior? –pregunto con burla

–no creo que te guste –dijo con un sonrojo – ¿Qué acaso no es más fácil desnudarte si no tienes ropa interior? –Jacob la observo unos segundos, luego levanto su rostro y le planto un beso en los labios.

Era torpe y sin experiencia, pero para ella fue como el paraíso. Sus labios sabían a canela y a tierra mojada. Pero ella quería más contacto. Mordió levemente su labio inferior haciendo que los abriera, claro, él no sintió dolor alguno. Penny introdujo su lengua hábilmente e inspecciono cada rincón de esa boca que sabía tan bien. Jacob también comenzó a inspeccionar la de ella, y en cuestión de segundos, él estaba recostado en la hierba y ella sobre él, besándolo con pasión.

Se separaron solo para tomar aire. Los ojos de ambos demostraban lujuria, pero Penny sabía que no era el lugar indicado para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

–espera, Jacob –dijo soltando un suspiro cuando sintió las grandes manos sobre su cintura –tenemos que comer –y como para reafirmar lo dicho, el estómago de ambos sonó con intensidad.

–bien –dijo Jacob con un suspiro de rendición –deja cazo algo y me encuentro contigo en la entrada del bosque.

–bien –ella sonrió, deposito un largo beso en los labios del chico y se levantó, lista para irse.

 _Vamos Jake, casi logras dar el siguiente paso con Penny._ dijo la voz de Quil en su mente, mientras intentaba cazar

 _Si no te callas, Quil. Juro que te daré una mordida tan fuerte que no sabrás que te golpeo._

 _Cálmate amigo. Es solo que al ver lo que estabas a punto de hacer con ella me pusiste material en bandeja de plata._

 _Al menos yo puedo hacer esto ahorita y no dentro de catorce años más._

 _A mí no me importa esperar_ dijo Quil con un encogimiento de hombros en la voz _la esperare el tiempo que sea necesario_

 _Déjame comer en paz, Quil_ se quejó sin éxito.

 _¿Paso algo divertido?_ Pregunto Sam, con un tono de preocupación en la voz _Jake, que bueno que te veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te falta para que llegues?_

 _Creo que no llegara_ dijo Quil con burla _él y su impronta estaban a punto de traer pequeños Jakes a la reserva._

 _¿Encontraste a tu impronta?_ pregunto Sam un tanto asombrado.

 _¿Cómo le haces para que nadie sepa cuando haces el amor con Emily?_ pregunto con fastidio

 _No puedo creer que hagas eso, Jake. No deberías tomar a una mujer en un bosque, es anormal._

 _Y tú esquivas mi pregunta_ contesto arrancando carne del ciervo _como le haces para que no nos enteremos cuando haces el amor con Emily._

 _Porque eso es algo de lo que nadie se puede enterar_ dijo con un suspiro _eso se queda guardada en la mente humana y no pasa por la lobuna… a menos de que no lo completes, como tú_ se burló con el ultimo comentario

 _Voy a llegar a la recepción nada más_ dijo con fastidio _no me esperes para la boda_

 _¡Pero Emily te quiere allí!_

 _Entonces dile a Quil que deje de fastidiar_

 _Quil, deja de fastidiar a Jacob y de husmear en mi mente_

 _¡Pero yo quiero ver si puedo saber algo más de esas noches apasionadas_ se quejó y Jacob percibió un atisbo de dolor en la mente de Quil _bien, ya. No volveré a burlarme de ti, Jake. Y tampoco intentare husmear más en tu mente, Sam_

 _Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo te falta?_ pregunto Sam con algo de insistencia.

 _Unas cuantas horas. Penny tiene necesidades humanas que atender. Oh, díganle a mi padre que llegare con una invitada y que necesitara el baño para que se asee._

 _Yo le cuento, Jake. No te preocupes._

 _Gracias, Sam. Nos vemos mañana._

Jacob volvió a transformarse y comenzó a ponerse la ropa que Penny le había comprado. Tenía que pensar como pagárselo después.

Llego a la entrada del pueblo al mismo tiempo que Penny y noto como ella le sonrió con su radiante dentadura

–Jake –dijo con un suspiro integrado –ven, tenemos compras que hacer –le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos, sintiéndose agradecida de que fuera caliente, ya que estaba empezando a hacer frio por donde iban.

–no sé cómo te pagare por la ropa –dijo Jacob –no puedo quedarme tranquilo si no me dejas compensarte.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –dijo con un suspiro –mis padres me dejaron una muy grande herencia cuando fallecieron. Tengo el dinero suficiente como para vivir tres vidas seguidas sin necesidad de pasar hambre nunca.

–pero no puedo dejar que me compres ropa así nada más –dijo frunciéndole el ceño a un chico que se le quedo mirando demasiado tiempo a Penny.

–Jacob –dijo con un suspiro –quiero que te veas perfecto en la boda de tu amigo. Para una novia eso es sumamente importante.

–¿Tú te pondrías igual que Emily?

–claro –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros –yo también quiero que mi boda sea perfecta. Es el sueño de toda mujer. Una boda de cuento de hadas.

No dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron a su destino. La mujer que los atendió miro a Jacob con más interés del que debía haciendo rabiar a Penny, quien se sentó enfurruñada cuanto tuvo que dejarlo con ella para probarse los trajes.

–me siento completamente estúpido –dijo Jacob cuando salió con el primer traje.

A Penny casi se le sale el alma por la boca, él se miraba perfecto, con el pelo amarrado a una coleta sencilla para poder maniobrarse mejor dentro del traje que era de un color negro. Ella sabía que no debía de ir de negro, pero es que ese color le quedaba a la perfección. Le pidió a la mujer que prefería uno gris, y ella, gustosa a más no poder, fue en busca de otro traje.

Dos horas después, Jacob y Penny salieron con una bolsa de plástico negra cubriendo el traje.

–te mirabas muy guapo en el traje, Jake –dijo ella con un sonrojo.

–sigo pensando que me veía estúpido –soltó un bufido haciendo que ella riera –pero la mujer me dio algo en que pensar…

–qué cosa –ahora estaba enojada. Odiaba a esa mujer

–pues ella me dijo que era un chico guapo –señaló con cizaña al escuchar el tono de la chica –y que no merecías ser mi novia. Que ella era mejor que tú.

–¿a, sí? ¿Esa mujer quiere ver quien es la mejor? ¡Porque yo soy mejor que ella en muchos aspectos! –gruño mirando mal al chico quien se rio de la reacción de ella –¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto con un puchero en el rostro

–eres un encanto –dijo acunando su cara con las manos y depositando un suave beso en sus labios –y todavia no te dije que es lo que pensé.

–bien, entonces dímelo –se cruzó de brazos, aun con el puchero

–pensé en que tenía que preguntarte algo –Penny lo miro a la espera –tu… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella lo miro sorprendida unos segundos, cayendo en la cuenta que hasta ese momento, ellos no eran absolutamente nada, solo dos conocidos que se habían enamorado a primera vista. Le sonrió con ternura a Jacob y se acercó hasta él colocándose de puntitas.

–baja un poco –dijo con el ceño fruncido al no alcanzarlo. Él solo sonrió y le hizo caso, colocando las manos en su cintura –espero que esto responda a tu pregunta –el beso era lento, dulce y con cariño, no como el que se habían dado en el bosque, que era uno necesitado de sentir el cuerpo del otro. Cuando se separaron él sonrió y beso la frente de Penny

–Respondido y confirmado –dijo en forma juguetona.

–vamos, Jake. Tenemos que ir por más cosas.

Llegaron a Forks esa misma tarde, pero Jacob no paro hasta que llego a la reserva. Al llegar a su casa, dio un bufido de exasperación. Tomo la mano de Penny y entro sorprendiendo a dos de las tres personas que había dentro de la casa.

–Hola, ya llegue –su padre y su hermana lo miraban con sorpresa mientras que Paul, la impronta de su hermana Rachel, lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

–Jacob –su padre empujo la silla de ruedas hasta estar cerca de él –mira cómo has crecido. Si no son por las fotos que tenemos en casa de ti, ya habría olvidado como es tu rostro.

–¿no nos presentas a la invitada, Jacob? –demando su hermana con enojo.

–ella es Penélope Purcell, mi novia.

–hola –saludo tímidamente –pueden decirme Penny, no hay problema.

–¿Dónde la conociste? –Quiso saber Rachel con enojo – ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando lo hiciste? ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene novio?

–¡Rachel! –Le reprendió su padre, luego se dirigió a la invitada –perdónala por su comportamiento. Jacob es el más pequeño y supongo que solo está celosa.

–yo no estoy celosa –dijo con furia –solo quiero asegurarme de que no quiera lastimar el corazón de mi hermano como lo hizo Isabella.

–¿Quieres que te conteste las preguntas? –dijo con enfado Jacob, comenzando a temblar –bien, te las contestare. Conocí a Penny en el bosque escapando de un vampiro que término siendo Isabella Swan. Y pensé que al menos Paul te había dicho que ella es mi Impronta. Así que si no te importa, trata de ser más amable con ella.

–Jake –dijo Penny con algo de vergüenza –no… yo no quiero que te pelees con tu hermana. Será mejor que valla a un hotel. Necesito ducharme y comer algo.

–Sí, Jacob. Llévala a un hotel, sabes que aquí no puede entrar nadie que no sea de la reserva –atajo Rachel

–Muy bien –dijo con furia –creí que regresar a casa sería algo bueno, pero veo que no –relajo su mirada cuando la poso en su padre –lo siento papá, pero no podré quedarme en la casa esta noche.

–¡Dije que la llevaras a ella, no que te tenías que ir tú! –dijo con enojo su hermana

–Nos vemos mañana para la boda de Sam.

–¿Por qué tienes que irte tú también? –pregunto en suplica.

–porque no sé si los chupasangre estén por aquí cerca. No puedo confiar del todo que se hayan ido para siempre. A demás, eran los Cullen quienes perseguían a Penny. No quiero dejarla desprotegida.

–pídele a Sam que la vigile por ti, pero tú no te quedaras con ella esta noche –dijo su hermana, siendo ignorada nuevamente.

–está bien. ¿No quieres llevarte ropa?

–eh... –Jacob miro nervioso a Penny –no, tengo… tengo unas cuantas ropas.

–entonces pasa con Emily antes de que se vallan de la reserva. Quiere que te pruebes el traje.

–está bien.

–¡Que no me harán caso!

–calma Rachel, Jake sabe lo que hace. No te preocupes. Además, si hace algo indebido yo mismo iré a patearle el trasero.

–ni lo pienses, Paul. Tú jamás me vencerías.

Con ese último comentario, tanto Penny como Jacob salieron de la casa de los Black en total silencio.

–lamento haber causado esto, Jacob –dijo Penny con culpa –creo que no fue buena idea venir a vivir contigo.

–no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cielo –se quitó la camisa y la doblo como pudo, entregándosela a su novia –ella… bueno, ella ha estado escapando de la reserva desde que pudo. No tiene derecho a detenerme o a decirme lo que debo o no hacer. Mientras que tu estés conmigo seré más que feliz. Ahora, permite que me transforme para poder ir a casa de Emily y decirle que ya tengo un traje.

–bien… ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

–Claro, yo no iba a dejarte aquí –dijo con una sonrisa que la derretía –espérame, ahora regreso.

Se internó en el bosque y poco después regreso con el pantalón en el hocico. Penny lo guardo y se subió a su lomo. Unos minutos después estaban llegando a una casita en medio del bosque, muy hogareña y llena de vida, ya que dentro de ella había cerca de siete chicos comiendo en grandes cantidades.

–¡JAKE! –gritaron dos de ellos.

–¡Quil, Embry! Miren como han crecido.

–¡Mírate a ti! –Dijo el que se llamaba Quil –parece que te alimentaste de pura heroína mientras estabas fuera de casa.

–¿Ella es Penny? –pregunto el chico de nombre Embry –pero mira que monada te has conseguido, Jake. Sí que eres suertudo

–amiga, bienvenida a la familia –dijo Quil pasando un brazo por los hombros de Penny –tengo una pregunta ¿Ya llevas pequeños Jakes aquí? –Toco su vientre recibiendo un golpe en la nuca – ¡EH! Que solo era una pregunta.

–no preguntes idioteces –dijo Jacob con el ceño fruncido

–¡Jake! –Grito una mujer joven que tenía una enorme cicatriz en el rostro –que bien que viniste. Hola querida –le sonrió con amabilidad –pasa, acabo de terminar de preparar el postre ¿Podrías ayudarme a repartirlo?

–Con gusto –dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–ahora Jake. El traje que te conseguí está en la recamara. ¿Puedes ir a probártelo?

–de eso quería hablar, Emily –dijo siguiéndola a la cocina –ya hemos conseguido un traje para mí.

–¿enserio? –Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría –Entonces está perfecto –le entrego una bandeja con panqueques a Penny, quien los llevo a la mesa –y tu querida ¿ya tienes tu vestido?

–¿Yo? –pregunto sorprendida

–¡claro!, eres la pareja de Jake ¿no es así? –ella asintió –pues entonces también estás invitada. ¿Tienes el vestido?

–eh… no, no pensé que yo también podría ir.

–¡Claro que puedes ir! Para mí es un placer y un alivio que haya una mujer más en la familia. ¡A Rachel no le gusta estar aquí! Tenemos que ir hoy mismo a conseguirte lo necesario para mañana. No te importa que la robe un momento ¿verdad Jake?

–ella necesita descansar, Emily. Ha ido en mi lomo todo el camino estos dos días.

–tú necesitas descansar. Querida, puedes ir a darte una ducha ahora mismo para que se te relajen los músculos. Mientras tanto, Jake, come algo y luego iras a ducharte y dormirás un poco. Estoy segura de que no descansaste absolutamente nada en este tiempo.

Emily se escuchaba como una mamá regañando a su hijo. Penny se sentía contenta de tener a alguien que si la quisiera en ese lugar.

Después de bañarse y comer un poco, Emily y Penny salieron de La Push y se dirigieron al centro turístico. Ella se probó cientos de vestidos hasta que finalmente Emily la llevo al hotel, prometiéndole que Jake pronto estaría con ella y con sus cosas.

–así que te quedaras aquí para siempre –dijo una voz cantarina que le hizo helar la sangre –no tengas miedo de mí. No te hare nada a menos de que me ataques –sonrió con malicia

–que es lo que quieres –dijo con fingida valentía

–No lo sé, tal vez causarle un poco de daño a Jake, como él lo hizo conmigo en el bosque. Deberíamos de ponernos a mano ¿no lo crees, Penélope?

–déjame en paz –dijo con los ojos llorosos –yo no te he hecho nada y Jacob tampoco.

–para tu buena suerte, no puedo hacerte nada porque eso provocaría una guerra entre mi familia y la de Jacob. Pero te advertiré una cosa. No vuelvas a espiar a un vampiro, la próxima vez no sabrás como terminaras.

Con un rápido movimiento la chica desapareció dejándola completamente petrificada. Minutos después, Jacob llego con ella y al olfatear el aire, se apresuró a examinarla.

–que paso, por que huele a vampiro ¿Quién estuvo aquí?

–esa mujer… Isabella.

–Por Dios, no debí dejarte sola. Estas temblando –la recostó en la cama y la abrasó provocándole un escalofrió –no te preocupes, descansa tranquila, yo estaré aquí.

Penny se quedó dormida unos minutos después sintiéndose completamente segura.

Despertó por el sonido de la ducha, se desperezo y miro a su alrededor. Estaba cubierta por una manta y sin los zapatos. Ella estaba segura de que había dormido con ellos. La llave de la regadera se cerró y segundos después apareció Jacob siendo cubierto de la cintura por una simple toalla blanca, con gotas de agua corriendo por su cuello, su pecho y los brazos.

–buenos días, iba a despertarte ahorita –dijo con una sonrisa sin notar el sonrojo que ella tenía en el rostro –sé que a las mujeres les cuesta mucho tiempo arreglarse, así que te dejare la ducha libre. Hay más toallas allá adentro.

–gra…gracias –dijo acercándose a su mochila y sacando ropa interior limpia y sus neceseres. Miro nuevamente a Jacob y dijo –yo puedo córtate el cabello, trabaje un tiempo en una estética.

–eso sería fantástico. –le sonrió y ella entro al baño.

Salió cubriéndose el pecho con la toalla y secándose el cabello, Jacob se encontraba tirado en la cama, mirando el techo y con el short que habían comprado el día anterior. Ella tomo la camiseta de él y se la coloco antes de quitarse la toalla.

–¿Quieres que te corte el cabello ahorita? –pregunto haciendo que él la mirara.

En los ojos de Jacob apareció una chispa de lujuria, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse su camiseta y que esta se le mirara tan bien? Tuvo que contenerse con muchas fuerzas y dijo con voz ronca

–sí. Así te dejo el resto del día para que te arregles.

–entonces ven –lo guio a la que parecía ser la cocina y lo sentó en la silla.

Tomo otra toalla y la coloco alrededor de su cuello, peino su cabello y finalmente saco las tijeras especiales que por alguna razón había llevado con ella en la mochila.

–¿Por qué traías las tijeras en la mochila? –pregunto con curiosidad y un toque de gracia

–no lo sé –dijo con sinceridad alisando una última vez el cabello –hasta dónde quieres que te lo corte.

–lo más corto posible. Dime una cosa ¿no tienes una maquina allí adentro?

–creo que sí. La última vez que utilice esa mochila fue para un curso en Nueva York hace cerca de un año. No saque nada, al parecer.

Comenzó a cortar con las tijeras hasta dejarlo lo más pegado a la nuca que pudo, luego tomo la máquina y fue siguiendo las órdenes de él con respecto a cómo quería su cabello. Cuando terminaron, Jacob fue al espejo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–eres realmente buena, Penny. Quedo exactamente como lo quería.

–gracias –dijo limpiando el cabello que había caído al suelo –creo que deberías empezar a cambiarte. A pesar de que aún falta mucho para la boda, el tiempo se pasa rápido.

–¿Quieres que te deje sola para que te vistas?

–No, necesitare un poco de ayuda en algún momento.

Saco del armario la bolsa con el traje de Jacob y luego saco la que tenía su propio vestido. Se adentró al baño dándole espacio a él para cambiarse y salió minutos después.

Jacob no podía creer lo que veía, ella llevaba un vestido negro de dos capas que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, en la parte de arriba, el pecho era cubierto por una forma de corazón y finalmente todo el vestido estaba cubierto por un encaje que llegaba hasta los hombros. Ella se acercó con paso inseguro, se recogió el pelo y con la mirada le pidió a Jacob que le cerrara el broche del vestido.

–te ves… hermosa –dijo mirándola con sorpresa.

–gracias… Emily dijo que te gustaría.

–sí, me gusto –una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jacob –pero dime ¿Cómo piensas salir sin un saco? El tiempo de Forks generalmente es terrible.

–no había pensado en eso –dijo con el ceño fruncido –creo que debí de haberlo previsto.

–no te preocupes –la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro –te pondrás mi saco, a mí no me da frio, ya sabes

–gracias –se acercó a él y le ayudo con la corbata.

–ahora si quieres puedes ir a pedir algo de comer. Tengo que maquillarme y arreglarme el pelo, eso sí tardara un poco más de lo normal.

–yo quiero ayudarte con lo que pueda.

Y Jacob no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento. Miraba embelesado como Penny se maquillaba la cara, se ponía rubor y sombras en los ojos. Le ayudaba de vez en cuando a hacerse el cabello ondulado hasta que, faltando solo tres horas para la boda, lo único que le faltaba era colocarse los tacones.

–malditos zapatos –murmuro en voz baja al no poder colocárselos como debía

–déjame te ayudo –se hinco y con facilidad los acomodo. Cuando la ayudo a levantarse, solo le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para llegarle a los labios –debo de admitir que te vez preciosa con esos tacones –sonrió dándole un leve beso en los labios.

–y tú te vez muy guapo –dijo ella con una sonrisa –creo… creo que deberíamos irnos. No tenemos auto y no sé dónde será la boda.

–no te preocupes, la iglesia está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, y la fiesta será en la reserva. Alguien nos llevara hasta allá.

–aun así, creo que deberíamos ir yendo. No sabemos que puede faltar o en que podemos ayudar. Ella se encamino a la puerta y cuando la abrió, una ráfaga de aire frio la hizo temblar.

–olvidaste el saco –dijo Jacob con diversión y abrazándola –creo que yo sería una mejor opción para mantenerte calientita ¿no lo crees?

–Claro que sí serias una mejor opción –dijo ella con un sonrojo y una sonrisa –pero eso sería para la noche. En estos momentos el saco está bien.

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron a la iglesia, donde estaban también Rachel, Paul y Emily.

–¡Gracias a Dios que vinieron! –Dijo acercándose rápidamente a Jacob –necesito que ayudes a Paul con unas cosas, Jake. Y no te preocupes, yo cuidare de esta hermosa dama que traes de compañera.

–Emily ¿Quieres que tu boda sea arruinada por un asesinato?

–Vamos Jake –dijo Penny mirando a su novio con diversión –te dije que para una mujer su boda tiene que ser como un cuento de hadas, no uno de terror. Ayúdala ¿Sí?

–Bien –dijo con un puchero que sorprendió a todos los presentes menos a su novia –en que puedo ayudar.

–eh… oh, sí. Quil está adentro intentando colocar el arco de flores que trajeron tarde. Tú y Paul lo ayudaran a colocarlo.

–Ok –acerco a Penny a su cuerpo con el brazo y le beso –nos vemos en un rato –ella solo asintió completamente sonrojada.

–Vamos Penny, tú me ayudaras a colocarme el vestido. No quiero que se me arruine el peinado.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, en un momento estaban preparando todo y al segundo siguiente, el sacerdote estaba indicando que podía besar a la novia. En la reserva todo estaba de fiesta. Cuando los novios llegaron, la música no dejo de sonar. Varios bailaban mientras que otros, la mayoría de la manada, se dedicaban a comer. Cuando era cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Jacob le pidió a alguien que los llevara al hotel. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo Penny fue quitarse los tacones. Luego se desmaquillo y lavo la cara y finalmente le pidió ayuda a Jacob para quitarse el vestido. Se metió al baño con la camisa que había utilizado en la mañana y salió cuando Jacob se recostaba en la cama con el short puesto.

–Fue una boda preciosa –dijo ella con un suspiro acercándose al cuerpo de su novio.

–sí, jamás había visto a Sam tan contento.

–después de él, tú eras el más guapo, Jake.

–¿Después de él? ¡Creí que era el más guapo!

–bueno, Sam es el novio. Creo que es justo que sea el más guapo de la fiesta.

–No puedo discutir con esa lógica –dijo con voz cansada –Eres buena ganando discusiones.

–Lo sé –sonrió con cansancio – ¿Sabes una cosa, Jake?

–¿Qué? –dijo un poco adormilado

–Yo… te amo –cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Y aquí estamos nuevamente (n.n)/**

 **He dejado la historia hasta aquí porque realmente no se me ocurre que más ponerle. Acepto ideas y quizás la continué en un par de capítulos más pero no prometo nada.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor, dejen un review para esta mala escritora dándole sus opiniones y sin hago bien las puntuaciones. Muchas gracias por leer y me despido**

 **Yare-Usagi (^u^)/**


End file.
